Jackelica Alphabet
by AngelicaSparrow
Summary: 26 chapters about the couple, alternating p.o.v's
1. Always

_Only the second ever PoTC ff I have written so please remember that haha! Also my other one was more written from the movie whereas this is my own ideas._

_So yeah this is gonna be 26 chapters A - Z about the lovely Jackelica! Fell in love with the pairing haha brilliant couple. Hoping to alternate whose p.o.v they are from, this is obviously from Jack's and B (which is almost done) is from Angelica's etc :) Stuck on deciding what to do for some letters so send a PM or leave suggestions in a review :)_

_Read, enjoy, review, follow!_

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> is for… _Always_

"I love you." The dark haired Spanish pirate looked up at the scruffy yet dangerously handsome Jack Sparrow. He looked at her for a moment.  
>"As do I. Always have, always will." He admitted. The couple leaned towards each other, but before their lips could meet, Jack pulled back.<br>"I gotta go." He turned and started walking back to his boat.  
>"JACK! This is not over! JACK!" Angelica yelled after him, following him quickly. As he scrambled back into the long boat, she ran back to where she had dropped the pistol he had left her with. <em>One shot.<em>  
>"Missed!" Jack called, as the bullet landed in the water. He rowed away, leaving the woman ranting on the edge of the island.<p>

_Did I really mean it?_ Jack wondered as he rowed. _Did I really mean that I've always loved her, and always will? _He shook his head. No, he was not the type of man who could truly love a woman… was he? Right at that moment, he wasn't sure. He had always convinced himself that his first and only love was the sea and yet he could not deny the way he felt around Angelica. Enough to risk himself in order to save her, it seemed. He recalled that, just a few short days ago during their quest for the Fountain of Youth, he had jumped off of a cliff edge to prevent her from doing it herself. He had acted on impulse, not willing to watch as she potentially hurt herself. Or worse…

He realised that he had stopped rowing, and was gazing back in the direction of the island. Should he go back for her? The woman was a perfect definition of femme fatale; irresistibly attractive but with the potential to lead a man, namely Jack, into difficult situations such as the one he was in now and many others he had been in over the years because of her.

No, he would not go back for her today. Their paths would cross again soon. They always did. With one last long look at the island, Jack picked up the oars and started rowing away once more.


	2. Believe

**B** is for… _Believe_

Angelica was getting desperate. How could she convince the scruffy yet dangerously handsome Jack Sparrow to not leave her on this island. _Again_. She had tried tempting him with the pretence that she knew the location of treasure. She had tried to fool him into thinking she was expecting his child. But what now?  
>"I love you." She finally said. He looked at her for a moment.<br>"As do I. Always have, always will." He admitted. The couple leaned towards each other, but before their lips could meet, Jack pulled back.  
>"I gotta go." He turned and started walking back to his boat.<br>"JACK! This is not over! JACK!" Angelica yelled after him, following him quickly. As he scrambled back into the long boat, she ran back to where she had dropped the pistol he had left her with. _One shot._  
>"Missed!" Jack called, as the bullet landed in the water. He rowed away, leaving Angelica alone.<p>

As Jack rowed the boat away from the island, Angelica kept yelling out, much of it abuse in her native language, but eventually she fell silent and just watched as the boat and Jack moved further away. Then she narrowed her eyes. Was it her imagination, or had the boat stopped moving? For a fleeting moment, hope welled up inside of her, but it was extinguished moments later as the boat started to move again. She sighed and sat down on the sand, huddling her knees to her chest and resting her chin upon them. Why couldn't she have been more grateful? Jack had saved her life. _But in doing so, he killed my father_ she thought bitterly, and then allowed herself a moment to think back to the events of earlier that day.

They had reached the Fountain of Youth, and were moments from using it when the one legged man and his crew had appeared. The two crews had battled for a long time until the Spanish Empire had turned up and wrecked the legendary place. There had been silence as the rocks crumbled and the fountain itself was no more. Blackbeard, her father, had been distracted and that was when the one legged man had struck. He drove his sword through Blackbeard's heart. The silence continued as the man fell and his daughter ran to him. As she had reached to pull out the sword, one lone voice called out.  
>"Angelica no! It's poisoned!" but it was too late. The blade had cut her hand and the poison was already making its way through her veins. She had called Jack's name desperately. Why, though? Had she wanted his help for herself? For her father? Or had she simply turned to the man who, despite everything, she loved and wanted him there in her last moments? Jack had looked heartbroken, and had rushed off to find the chalices. Moments later he returned, offering one chalice to both Angelica and her father. Somewhere during this time, the one legged man and his crew and the Spanish had left, leaving the three alone.<br>"Drink this, this one has the tear." Jack told Angelica, holding it out to her. He turned then to Blackbeard. "You must drink the other."  
>Angelica had weakly protested. "No."<br>"I cannot save you both, one of you must sacrifice." Jack told her, his voice grave.  
>"You take it father, for your soul." Angelica said. Blackbeard had looked hungrily at the chalice being held out to his daughter.<br>"She's dying. You _must_ save your daughter." Jack told the older man.  
>"This one takes life, this one has the tear and gives life?" He asked Jack for confirmation.<br>Jack nodded. "Aye. Hurry."  
>Blackbeard summoned all his strength to reach out and snatch the chalice he believed had the tear, drinking it himself. Angelica had watched, hurt that her father did not wish to save her. But somehow his words, "Angelica, save me my child" had convinced her to drink the other. Jack had protested, "No!" but Angelica had already taken the drink. "I love you father." She whispered. Jack turned away, seemingly upset. And then he had paused. "Wait a minute, in fact, it might have been the other way around… This cup had the tear, this one had the other bit." He was claiming that he may have mixed them up and, as Angelica looked at the cut disappearing on her palm, it seemed he was right. Of course, she did not believe that Jack had "mixed them up" and it seemed Blackbeard did not believe it either.<br>"Trickster! Devil!" He had stood up, ready to attack Jack when the water had taken his life. Angelica would never forget having to watch her father's flesh being washed away until his skeleton collapsed at her feet.  
>"You bastard! How could you?" Angelica had yelled at Jack who had simply told her that by saving her, Blackbeard's soul would now be redeemed.<p>

She sighed, her thoughts returning to the present. Jack may have assisted her father's death, but he had done it to save her. She may have told her father to drink the one with the tear, but if he really loved his daughter he would have drunk the one without, wouldn't he? Her father had not cared if she lived or died. And the incident on the cliffs when there had been six pistols, two of them loaded and the rest not? She no longer believed that he had known which ones were loaded. She shook her head. Jack had saved her life twice during the quest for the Fountain, and how had she repaid him? Ok, so she may have always wanted a father, but when your father was willing to kill you to get what he wanted was he really worth having?

Tears pricked at Angelica's eyes as she realised the horrible truth. Her father was better off out of her life, and she had pushed away the one man who truly cared about her. She looked out at the horizon. Would she ever see Jack again? She had to hope so. She had to believe.


	3. Compass

**C** is for… _Compass_

"Do we have a heading cap'n?" asked Gibbs.  
>The pair had managed to free the <em>Pearl<em> from the bottle. It seemed that all that was needed was to break the glass bottle in the water. Unfortunately the dreaded monkey had also been freed, but Jack and Gibbs had eventually managed to catch him and put him in a cage ready to be returned to Barbossa if or when they came across him and the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. For now, though, the monkey proved good stress relief for Jack. Its surprising how therapeutic it can be to shoot a creature that doesn't die!  
>Jack looked up from the helm at his first mate. Well, his only crew mate right now. "Tortuga." He said, simply. They needed a crew, and that was just the place to recruit.<br>"Aye cap'n, but in what direction do we need to set sail in order to reach Tortuga?" Gibbs persisted.  
>Jack sighed. He had been hoping Gibbs wouldn't ask. The truth of the matter was that his compass was not pointing to Tortuga, but to the small island where he had left the Spanish beauty. Evidently, the compass pointed to what your heart wanted most, not your head.<br>"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked again, bringing Jack's attention back to him.  
>"It would seem that my compass is disinclined to acquiesce to my request."<br>"You mean you don't want to go to Tortuga?" Gibbs asked, confused.  
>"No, I do want to go to Tortuga but the compass wishes to lead me elsewhere, savvy?"<br>Gibbs stared for a moment, and then it clicked. "Ahh, Tortuga is not what you want most!"  
>"Bravo Gibbs, I had already managed to figure that one out for me self."<br>"So, where is the compass pointing cap'n?" Jack gazed out to sea, pointedly ignoring the question and Gibbs' eyes widened, understanding crossing his face. He nodded. "Ahh, the island. You do have feelings for Miss Angelica do you not?"  
>"I told you already Mr Gibbs, they are <em>stirrings<em>, not _"feelings"_."  
>"Aye, so you did cap'n. But if the compass be pointing to her…"<br>"Gibbs?"  
>"Aye cap'n?"<br>"Shut it!" Jack snapped.  
>"But cap'n…"<br>"I said shut it!"  
>Gibbs fell silent and watched as the captain turned his attention to the helm and the sea once more. He shook his head and took a deep breath before speaking again.<br>"Cap'n, if you don't mind me saying, I think it be wisest to go and pick up Miss Angelica."  
>"I do mind you saying, Gibbs." Jack said sharply.<br>"Aye, me apologies cap'n. But it seems that we have been going round in circles, and we would have a better idea of our heading should Miss Angelica be on the ship with us."  
>Jack sighed. He had been considering going back to the island, but he would never admit to it. Besides, it was probably best to let Angelica cool off first. She had been positively fuming, and as the saying goes, <em>"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"<em>, a saying which, in Jack's somewhat vast experience, was entirely true. Besides, whenever they argued she had an annoying habit of yelling in her native language which Jack was unable to understand and therefore made it nigh impossible to continue arguing.

Then again, he couldn't deny that she was incredibly attractive when she was angry…  
>"Cap'n?"<br>Jack shook his head, Gibbs having brought him from his reveries. He looked at Gibbs, a stubborn expression upon his face. "We shall find our way to Tortuga to find a crew and if my bloody compass does not fix itself by the time we have recruited said crew…" He paused both his speech and his hand gestures.  
>"Then… what cap'n?" Gibbs prompted.<br>The captain sighed.  
>"I'm still working on that."<p> 


	4. Doll

_**Hope you enjoy! Have "E" in progress, draft is written just need to revise it. Needing suggestions for the letter F if anyone has any. Have two ideas already but do people want to see them together again just yet or would you like to wait until the letter I ? Please inbox me or leave your opinions in a nice review :) It will be one from Angelica's p.o.v so keep that in mind when making suggestions :)**_

_**Thank you to those who have reviewed on previous chapters:  
><strong>Sparralicalove  
>StarfishOnTheBeach<br>SunnyLen  
>Jisbon-Fan<em>

_**Enjoy, R&R :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong> is for… _Doll_

It had been a couple of days since Jack had left her stranded and alone on the island and already she had spotted several ships on the horizon. Of course, they hadn't known there was anyone on said island, and Angelica had wasted her shot so couldn't signal to them. If only she hadn't missed her target when she shot at Jack she could have used his long boat to escape from this god forsaken spit of land! She sighed and sat down on the sand, leaning against the trunk of a tall palm tree. She let the sea wash over her naturally tanned feet as the waves rolled in and closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of the ocean, enjoying the feel wind in her face. Of course, the sensation was not nearly as great as when she was sailing upon the sea, but at least it was something. She opened her eyes and began to scan the horizon again. That's when she saw it, washing up on the sand beside her. Quickly she reached out and grasped it before it could float away. _Jack's voodoo doll!_ She smirked, thinking of what she could do to him. She could make him bald. She could cut him all over. She could break every bone in his pathetic body! The ideas were flowing now, and her smirk only grew, each idea worse than the last. _She could stab him through his heart. _An appropriate action, had he not metaphorically done just that to her? The smirk fell and she sighed heavily. No. As much as she wanted to loathe the man and cause him pain, she could no bring herself to do it. _But I shot at him?_ She wondered how she could have done that and yet could not cause him pain through the doll. Did she want him to see her as he felt the pain? Did she want to watch him suffer? Or could it be that, despite everything, she still loved him? As much as she hated to admit it, she realised that the latter was quite possibly the answer to her question. She could not hurt the man she loved. And yet she _had_ shot at him! _A moment of blindness_ she realised, she had acted on impulse based upon her fury. If she had hit him, she would have been inconsolable.  
>"Oh Jack," she sighed, looking down at the doll in her hands. If only she had realised what her father, the notorious Blackbeard, was really like sooner. If only she had thanked Jack for saving her life, on more than one occasion! If only…<p>

She smiled sadly as she remembered the past. Yes she had accused him of corrupting and using her that night he had found his way into the convent, somehow mistaking it for a brothel, but really hadn't she always felt… trapped in that life? Hadn't she always been silently seeking an escape? If she was completely honest, she knew that if Jack hadn't initiated the events of that night then she would have.

Her eyes lit up as she thought of how he had kissed her in the _Captain's Daughter_ after their short fight. She could not forget the passion she had felt, and the more than slight bit of sorrow she felt when he had pulled away. She closed her eyes, remembering how they had danced that night on deck of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. He may have wanted something from her and, as she had said at the time, he could be quite charming in such instances, but she knew that the chemistry between them was real. Finally, her thoughts lingered on the sight of him when he had brought the chalices back to them. Her path had been cut off by a sword, and when she had turned to see who held the sword she could not avoid smirking. _"Why is it we can never meet without you pointing something at me?" _she had said, her voice more than a little flirtatious, that flirtation showing clearly in her eyes also. Her own smirk had been met with his charming smirk and the flirtatiousness in her eyes were reflected in his. That was the image that haunted her thoughts now.

She opened her eyes and sighed once more, looking down at the little doll in her hands. No, she would not use it to hurt him. She couldn't have even if she wanted to. Instead, she held it close to her chest, imagining herself in Jack's embrace once again. Could he feel her holding the doll so close to her? In a way she hoped so, but at the same time she would be embarrassed if he knew how much she missed him. How much she longed to be with him again.


	5. Empty

_**Sorry for the wait! Thank you to my lovely reviewers of **_**Doll**_**;**_  
><em>StarfishOnTheBeach<em>  
><em>PrimiGrl<em>

_**Please R&R, have my title and ideas for F now so will be writing that soon and hopefully updating within the next few days :) Meanwhile please feel free to check out **_**Angelica's Diary**_** (will be updating this one soon, second chapter is underway) and **_**There All Along**_** :) Also need ideas for H so suggestions please :) Will be from Angelica's p.o.v. Please leave suggestions in reviews or PM me :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong> is for… _Empty_

"Why is the rum always gone?" Jack sighed to himself, tipping the glass bottle upside down as if hoping that there would be a few drops left. He sighed. The rum was empty and he could not leave the helm to get another bottle until Gibbs had come up to swap shift. With only the two of them on board, they had arranged that Gibbs would prepare and eat his meal and then swap with Jack so that the captain could eat his own food before returning to the helm. Not that there was any point in Jack eating, food nor rum was filling him up right now. Something was missing.

His thoughts turned to ones of the whores in Tortuga. His weird feelings may just be because, as a man, he had needs and there were some particular needs which had not been fulfilled in quite a while. In Tortuga, there would be plenty of whores willing to help him out there, once they had slapped him for leaving him the last time he thought, sheepishly.

He sighed again. No, not even the thoughts of what awaited him in Tortuga could change the way he felt. He had never felt like this before, and he wasn't sure he liked it. Yes he had experienced the feelings known as sorrow and longing before, but never both together and never in this way and to such intensity! The power of these emotions was almost overwhelming and Jack wasn't sure what to do! He couldn't sleep, he was not hungry and, possibly the worst of it, even rum did not help. It couldn't have been anything to do with Angelica. Could it?

He shook his head, dismissing the idea. He had left the Latina woman many times before and never felt like this, so why should he now? As soon as he had thought that, however, his head started buzzing. Was it possible that he had become closer to Angelica over the duration of their quest for the Fountain? Was it possible that those emotions, once simply "stirrings" had turned into something more? Was it possible that coming so close to losing her after she had removed the poisoned blade from her father's chest and cut her own hand with it had evoked feelings of protectiveness? It was true that Jack could not bear to see the pain she had been in and had been desperate to help her. It was also true that he had taken the risk of jumping off the cliff in order to save her from taking the risk and potentially getting hurt.

"Cap'n, I'll take over now. You can go eat." Gibbs said as he came up onto the deck, giving Jack a welcome distraction from his thoughts. He merely nodded in response and started to go below deck, although he knew it wasn't worth it. He sighed once more, quietly so as not to alert Gibbs to his emotions. His first mate was already having suspicions about Jack's "stirrings" towards the Spanish beauty but it seemed that these suspicions may be completely justified; Jack had never felt so empty.


	6. Forget

_**Took me a while to decide what to title **_**F**_**, had several suggestions but eventually decided on this one :) Still needing a title for **_**H**_** please if anyone has any ideas, will be from Angelica's p.o.v.**_  
><em><strong>Thank you to my lovely reviewers:<strong>_  
><em>StarfishOnTheBeach<em>  
><em>SunnyLen<em>  
><em>Tsuruya-san88<em>  
><em>Pencil37<em>  
><em>Piratezluver22<em>

_**All reviews are appreciated :) They make me smile!**_  
><em><strong>Also I have joined the wonderful world of twitter if anyone wants to follow me. I update it as chapters are written and revised so you will know when to expect more from me!<strong>_ **MsAngelicaS**_** if you want to follow :) **_

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong> is for… _Forget_

Dark eyes fluttered open then blinked as they adjusted to the morning light. Angelica sat up and leaned back against a palm tree. She had slept through the night for the first time since Jack had abandoned her, but that did not mean she had slept easily. Quite the opposite in fact. She had been haunted by memories of the Fountain and, worse still, of all the good times she and Jack had shared and could have shared in the future.

She sighed and pulled the doll from her pocket, stroking his face gently, a sad smile forming on her face. She and Jack had been through so much together. They had met countless times and each time he had left her. Some of those times had been bad, such as St. Dominique when she had tried to kill him, and others had been perfect, such as La Martinique. The La Martinique episode had almost been recreated during the quest for the Fountain. She had been asked to meet Jack on deck one evening only to find that he had prepared wine, music and candlelight. They had danced under the stars that night and Angelica remembered it only too clearly. She shook her head, coming back to the present. She climbed to her feet and set off in search for water, not that she needed it; she was unable to die due to having drunk from the Fountain, but that made her time here all the worse. She had little hope of escape and no hope that death would release her from her fate.

She wandered into the forest in the middle of the island. If there was water it would be there. The path was covered in fallen branches and roots stuck up out of the ground. Angelica was grateful for this; the concentration it took to negotiate herself safely through gave her mind a welcome distraction from the person who had dominated her thoughts for the past few days.

It took quite some time to find water, partly because of the tricky terrain but also due to the deceptively vast expanse of the forest. When she reached a fresh water spring, she lay down on her stomach next to it and scooped the refreshing liquid into her mouth using her hands. Once her thirst was quenched, or at least the thirst she believe she should have, she splashed some of the water on her face both to cool herself and to wash away the dried tears which, even under torture, she would never admit to having cried. She was a strong woman and had a reputation as one of the best female pirates, if not _the_ best, past or present. She was fearsome and dominant, she didn't quake in the face of danger and her skills with a sword were second to none. She even had her own signature move although only one person knew she was the only person in the world to know it. _Jack Sparrow_.

She sighed as her thoughts returned to he who she wished not to think of yet was a constant presence in her mind lately. She drifted her hand absent-mindedly through the water as she remembered, not for the first time, her sword fight with Jack in the back room of the _Captain's Table_ in London. Her signature move had betrayed her identity to him and he had locked lips with her in a passionate, yet short, kiss. How she longed it had not stopped, that she had pulled him back to her when he pulled away…

She splashed the water furiously before rising to her feet. She would not let herself think such thoughts, yet the promise was futile. How many times had she promised herself that and failed? She didn't know, and it had only been a few days. The thoughts vanished for a short while as she made her way back to the beach but as she sat back down on the sand, her back resting on the trunk of a palm tree again, they came back with a vengeance. She fought back tears of both anger and sadness and picked up the doll which lay discarded by the tree where she had left it when she went in search of water. She held it close and then, in a rare yet increasingly more common moment of weakness, brought it to her lips and kissed its face. She lowered the doll and held it in her lap, still fighting the threatening tears.

She couldn't go on like this, she needed to stop thinking about him. And yet, she could not forget. Or was it that she didn't _want_ to forget?


	7. Guilt

_**Yep so this is the shortest chapter so far but its getting a little tedious to keep writing the same sorta stuff. One more chapter like this from Angelica's p.o.v (also very short) and then a bit of a longer one from Jack and then maybe the stubborn (but gorgeous!) pirate will go back and get her? Or maybe he'll come for me instead ;) Haha will get H up some point tomorrow. Will be updating this a bit more lately as have finished writing There All Along (boooo :( ) but will also be starting on a new short story for which the idea came from something in my "I" chapter of this. What is it? You'll have to wait and see mwahaha!**_  
><em><strong>Thank you to my lovely reviewers, lots of love for you all! Please <strong>_**R&R_ as usual :) _**

* * *

><p><strong>G<strong> is for… _Guilt_

Jack stood at the helm attempting to figure out some sort of heading without his compass. Mr Gibbs was searching all over the ship for navigational charts, although Jack was pretty certain there weren't any; he had always relied on his compass.

Then he felt it. His eyes widened and he raised his fingers to his tingling lips.  
>"Angelica?" he whispered, confused. How could he feel as though she was kissing him when she was miles away? Was it possible that it was his conscience?<p>

Just then, Gibbs came up from below deck.  
>"No charts anywhere, Cap'n!" he called, and then stopped as he took in the Captain's face. "Cap'n?" he asked, worried. Jack looked up, quickly dropping his hand. He cleared his throat.<br>"Any luck, Mr Gibbs?"  
>"None, Cap'n." Then he hesitated. "You ok, Cap'n? You looked awful confused just then."<br>"Merely trying to figure out where we are."  
>"Oh. Still no luck with…"<br>"With my bloody compass? None at all. It's broke, I tell you."  
>Gibbs nodded, raising an eyebrow as he turned away. Why was his Captain so stubborn? He knew perfectly well that Jack was missing Angelica, but Jack just wouldn't admit to it. He cast a glance back, shaking his head. Then he froze, watching Jack's eyes widen in confusion.<br>"Cap'n? What is it?"  
>"I… I feel as though someone's holding me." Jack frowned.<br>"Holding you, Cap'n?"  
>"Aye. It feels like…" he trailed off, not wanting to say.<br>"Like Angelica?" Gibbs guessed.  
>Jack nodded. "Gibbs, do you know of any reason I could be feeling like she's around when she isn't?"<br>Gibbs frowned, not sure how to phrase what he thought. Or rather, what he _knew_.  
>"Well, Cap'n, at a guess I'd say you feel… guilty."<br>"Guilty?"  
>"Aye, guilty. Guilty for leavin' her."<br>"Mr Gibbs I assure you, I do not regret leaving her on that island."  
>Gibbs nodded, not convinced, and turned away. As he did, Jack dropped his eyes, holding back a sigh. Could it be true? Could he be feeling Angelica kiss and hold him because he missed her? Because he was feeling guilty for leaving her? For not going back? If he had been confused about his "stirrings" before, now he was even more confused.<p> 


	8. Hell

_**Short and sweet. Just been struck by how short it is! Heck, gonna upload the next chapter now anyways :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong> is for… _Hell_

She sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that day alone. If only she hadn't wasted her shot she could have been long gone by now! But she had wasted it, and now she was trapped here. Once upon a time she wouldn't have minded so much; she had been to this island with Jack several times in the past, spending perfect nights under the stars. She had wanted those nights to last forever, to spend forever lying on the sand with Jack by her side. This place had been special then; somewhere she had longed to be and wanted to stay. Now she was able to stay here, but without Jack it just wasn't the same. The island was the same one, sure enough, but it didn't feel the same being here alone. How could he have left her here of all places? He knew very well how much this place meant to her. To them.

Her eyes widened suddenly, remembering one particular night here. She rose to her feet and walked quickly to the tallest palm tree, slowing as she approached. When she reached it, she stopped and hesitantly reached out her hand to trace the carvings: a single heart with a sword piercing through it, the initials "J" and "A" linked inside the heart. They had carved it their first night here, when their relationship was new and they were young. They had visited it every time they came here.

She sighed again and sat down by the tree. It was ironic, really, how a place that had once been her heaven was now her hell.


	9. Incomplete

_**Well this is the chapter that gave me inspiration for a short probably three chapter story. The little flashback bit he has will be written into a short story from Angelica's p.o.v so look out for that being uploaded within the next couple of days :) And follow me on twitter for updates :D And R&R me lovelies xxx  
>Oh, and big thank you to <strong>_**Tsuruya-san88**_** for the suggestion of what to call this chapter! **_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong> is for… _Incomplete_

Gibbs looked up at his Captain, concern written across his face. Jack hadn't been acting like himself for days; he had hardly touched his rum either. Sighing, Gibbs walked up the steps to the helm.  
>"Jack. What's wrong?" The Captain looked up, ready to say something. "And don't try tellin' me to mine me own business cos I can tell somethin's botherin' you." he added quickly before the Captain could say anything. Jack sighed.<br>"I'm not quite sure. I just… don't feel like meself."  
>"Any ideas why?"<br>"No. It's strange. I don't like it."  
>"Cap'n, could it possibly have somethin' to do with Miss Angelica?"<br>Jack shrugged. "Could do, mate. But I've left her before and never felt like this."  
>"Maybe your feelings…" Jack frowned. "…er your <em>stirrings<em>, could have grown stronger this time?"  
>Jack contemplated this. He had felt rather protective of Angelica this time, and he had been terrified when she got cut by the poisoned blade. He sighed.<br>"Why can't she be like those women in Tortuga, eh? Why can't I just have me fun and be done with her?" He grumbled.  
>"She's different, Jack. Like it or not, she's come to mean somethin' to you. And I think you've known she was different from the day you met her."<br>"I _don't_ like it, mate." Jack said, but he couldn't deny what Gibbs had said. It was true. He had been looking for a brothel when he stumbled through a ground floor window into the convent that night, looking to have a bit of fun…

"'_Scuse me, miss." He had said to the only young woman in the room. She didn't look like any of the normal brothel whores, but this was Spain. Maybe things were different here? The young woman had turned in fright, and yet behind the fear in her eyes was something else. _Curiosity._ "Is this a brothel?"  
>"N…n…no. This is a convent." She stuttered.<br>"Oh. Bugger."  
>The girl looked as if she was about to say more when there was a knock at her door.<br>"Miss Angelica?" a voice called. _Now_ the girl looked worried.  
>"Hide!" she whispered, and then "Just a moment!"<br>She had helped him into her closet, closing the door firmly before answering the door to her room. When she finally let Jack out, she sighed. "You should not be here."  
>"Apologies. I'll be going." He started to go back towards the window.<br>"No!" she called quietly. "Don't go. You are a… pirate, are you not?"  
>He nodded hesitantly. "Aye. Captain Jack Sparrow." He made a slight sweeping bow.<br>"Angelica Malon." She nodded her head. "Please, stay. I want to hear about the sea."_

And so they had spent the night talking about the sea, Jack telling her about his many adventures whilst she had listened, fascinated by them all. When he had finally left, it was with a promised that he would return the next night. He hadn't really intended to keep that promise, but something had made him go back. Gibbs was right. There had been something there from the start and whatever it was, it had made him go back that next night and was making him feel like this now. He was incomplete.


	10. Jack

Sorry another short one, just to get them back together. The one after this is longer. At least I think it is, it's only handwritten at the mo so looks longer than it will typed up :L Ah well, we shall see! Have decided to alternate upload dates with this and There All Along so that will be up tomorrow and then K of this will be up on Saturday. Breakaway chapter 3 will also be uploaded tomorrow :)

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong> is for… _Jack_

How long had she been on the island now? Five days? A week? She didn't even know anymore. The days were all the same; she would wake up and get a drink, spend some time thinking about Jack, take a walk around the island and then a swim around it, get another drink, take another walk and take a final swim in the evening before going back to sleep. She stood now to go for her first walk of the day and then took her swim. She had always been a strong swimmer, but she had improved a lot by taking these regular swims twice a day. It was something to pass the time.

She also spent a lot of time ship-spotting, imagining the different adventures various ships could be having. Of course, none of the ships were the one she wanted most to see. The black sails never appeared.

As she surfaced from her swim and stepped back onto the sand, she turned around and gasped, eyes wide. She blinked hard to make sure she wasn't imagining it but when she opened them it was really there, just on the horizon. The _Black Pearl_. She smiled. If it was coming back for her, it would reach her shortly after noon.

Indeed, throughout that morning it came closer. She strained her eyes as it got nearer, smiling as she saw Jack standing tall, and handsome, upon the mast, staring out into the distance. Then he climbed down and a longboat was lowered. Jack climbed into it and began to row to the island. Angelica had dried off in the sun by now, and she stood as Jack got out of the longboat and onto the sand. He walked purposefully towards her, his eyes determined, and, without saying a word, he grabbed her and pulled her close, swiftly bending his head and closing the gap so that his lips met hers. She kissed him back, her hands reaching up to tangle themselves in his hair in an attempt to draw him closer. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away but Angelica, having been dreaming about this moment for days, pulled him back. Eventually he pulled away again and she reluctantly let him.  
>"Hello, love." He grinned.<p> 


	11. Kiss

_**Sorry for the short one, but to make up for it I will be uploading L tomorrow :) I have also uploaded the first chapter of "Stirrings", which is Jack's p.o.v on my previous fic "Breakaway" so feel free to go check that out too ;) Love for my reviwers! xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong> is for… _Kiss_

"Hello, Jack."  
>He had to hold back a laugh at the way she said the words; it was as if his return meant nothing to her. The way she had kissed him back had told him differently, though. She was glad he had come back, even if she would not admit it in words. Still, wasn't that how he did things too? Actions speak louder than words, and all that? For the first time in a long while, Jack felt complete. He pulled her close, loving the feel of her body pressed against his as she rested her head on his chest. He looked around, in no hurry to return to the <em>Pearl<em>. Then he noticed something, grinned, and stepped back. He took Angelica by the hand and walked towards the tallest palm tree. There, they both reached out their free hands to trace the carving.  
>"Do you remember?" he asked, softly.<br>"How could I forget?" she murmered.

They had first come here many years ago. They had been madly in love. _Young_ love. The sort of love where you can't keep your hands off of one another. They had talked, kissed and more under the stars that night and when they awoke the next morning, side by side and covered in sand from the antics of the night, Jack had taken out a small dagger and carefully carved into the tree. When they had left to return to the _Pearl_, and a wolf-whistling crew who knew exactly what they had been up to even if they had been out of sight and hearing, they had promised to return to this island whenever they could.

This island had been their special place, and when he had left her here he had forgotten about the tree and the memories, wanting to leave as quickly as he could.  
>"I'm sorry, love." He said.<br>"What, for leaving me? For leaving me here of all places? Or for taking your time to come back?" she said, an eyebrow raised as she smirked.  
>"All of the above." He grinned, and then bent his head to meet her lips with his own once again.<p> 


	12. Love

_**As promised, the next chapter to make up for the incredibly short one I posted yesterday! This one is the longest I have written for this fic in a while too :D Thank you to lovely reviewers :) Next chapter will be up tomorrow so I can fit back in to the alternating There All Along with this one :)  
>Oh and check me out on youtube (Jackelica) - I have started making some vids :) <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong> is for… _Love_

Back at the _Pearl,_ Jack offered his hand to help Angelica out of the longboat. She smiled and accepted it, not that she needed the help.  
>"Welcome back, Miss Angelica." Gibbs greeted her.<br>"Thank you." She smiled as Jack came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. With his other hand, he pulled out his compass. The needle span briefly before it settled.  
>"Is it working now, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.<br>_Working?_ Angelica wondered.  
>"Aye. We have our heading."<br>Gibbs grinned and looked at the compass before heading up to the helm to set the course.  
>"Where are we going?" Angelica asked, curious.<br>"Tortuga." Jack grinned. Angelica had never spent any time in Tortuga, but she knew why so many of the men did; rum and whores. Jack must have seen the look on her face, for he quickly added "We are in desperate need of a crew."  
>"Aye, that you are." She agreed. Jack planted a quick kiss on the top of her head before joining Gibbs at the helm.<p>

She sighed happily as she prepared food that night. It had been arranged that she would prepare food and then dine with Jack once Gibbs had eaten. She had been more than happy to take this role for the time being, but she had made it quite clear that she would not be performing such duties once they had a crew. She looked up as footsteps came down into the galley.  
>"Hello." She greeted Gibbs.<br>"Miss Angelica." He nodded politely. "I'm glad Jack decided to go back for you."  
>"As am I." she smiled.<br>"He'll never admit it, but he doesn't like leaving you." Gibbs said, after a slight hesitation.  
>"He seems to do it easily enough." Angelica retorted.<br>"Aye, but you don't see how he acts after." She looked at him quizzically. "Lost, he is. Stares into space, confused. This time he even felt like you were around, holding him."  
>Angelica held back a grin, reaching one hand into her pocket to feel the doll.<br>"I'm sure Jack would not approve of you telling me all this."  
>"Aye, that probably be true. But I feel you have a right to know."<br>"Thank you." She smiled and a comfortable silence fell over the galley for a while until Angelica served up Gibbs' food.  
>"Thank you, Miss." He said as he began to eat. She nodded and headed back up to the deck.<p>

"Jack?" He turned to look as she climbed the steps to the helm. "Mr Gibbs just told me you felt me holding you when I was on the island."  
>"Did he now?" Jack frowned.<br>"Jack, it's me. He wouldn't have told anyone else. You know that."  
>Jack nodded, knowing that what Angelica said was true.<br>"Well, he speaks truth." He hesitated. "And it felt as though you were kissing me, too."  
>She smirked and pulled the doll out from her pocket.<br>"Recognise this?"  
>Jack stared, wide-eyed.<br>"You…but…how…"  
>"It washed up on the island. I didn't realise it would work for… pleasure, as well as pain."<br>"Well it did. 'Spose I ought to thank you for not taking your anger out on it."  
>"I was tempted." She admitted, laughing. As Jack raised an eyebrow, she added softly "but I could never really hurt you."<br>"You shot at me. You tried to kill me in Saint Dominique. You gloated that you almost killed me in the _Captain's Daughter_." he pointed out.  
>"True, but if I really had hurt you I don't know what I would have done." She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. "I love you, Jack."<br>He grinned, one of his gorgeous grins that made her melt.  
>"As do I. Always have, always will."<br>Angelica laughed and raised an eyebrow.  
>"Say it, Jack."<br>"Say what?"  
>"You know what."<br>"I do not know what."  
>"Yes you do."<br>"No I don't."  
>"Yes you do."<br>"No I don't."  
>"Jack."<br>"Angelica."  
>"Just say it."<br>"Say what?"  
>She sighed in frustration and turned to go. Why did he always have to ruin moments that could have been perfect? As she turned though, he caught hold of her hand and pulled her close, dipping his head and closing the gap between them so that his lips met hers. When they finally parted, Jack looked at her.<br>"Actions speak louder than words, love."  
>She laughed softly.<br>"Aye, but I will make you say it one day."  
>"Oh will you now?"<br>"Yes." She smirked and they leaned towards each other again. Before their lips could meet, however, there was a cough behind them. They stepped apart hastily.  
>"I hope I ain't interruptin' nothin'." <em>Gibbs<em>.  
>"Nothin' at all, Mr Gibbs." Jack cleared his throat. Gibbs raised an eyebrow, clearly knowing that it was not "nothing" but said nothing more on the matter.<br>"I'll take over here now."  
>Jack and Angelica nodded and headed down to the galley to eat. Angelica smiled to herself as she went. She <em>would<em> make Jack say the words, but she knew how he felt; the way he kissed her said it all. He loved her.


	13. Mistakes

_**New chapter :) N will be up on wednesday, getting back to alternating days for this and There All Along :) Love for my reviewers, you all make me so happy :')**_

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong> is for… _Mistakes_

They arrived in Tortuga shortly before dusk the following day. Angelica wrinkled her nose in disgust at the pungent stench of many varieties of stale alcohol and dirty, drunken pirates. As they walked through the busy streets, a blonde woman with a yellow dress approached.  
>"Jack Sparrow." She squawked.<br>"Giselle." He acknowledged the woman awkwardly, casting a quick glance to his left at Angelica. Giselle, stupid but with eagle-sharp eyes, followed his gaze, noticing the frowning Latina woman for the first time.  
>"Who's she?" she asked Jack, jerking her head rudely in Angelica's direction. Jack stepped slightly to his left, instinctively needing to be between Angelica and Giselle, wanting to prevent Angelica receiving the slap that he knew Giselle would no doubt be waiting to deliver. However, he managed to prevent himself moving too far between the ladies, knowing that Angelica would be offended by the insinuation that she needed protecting.<br>"What's it to you?" Jack retorted.  
>"Just wanted to see who you picked up this time." She glared at the dark haired Spanish woman.<br>"Well, you've seen her now so you can turn around and be on your merry little way." Jack told her pointedly. Giselle scoffed and looked at Angelica before turning away. Then she stopped, realising she had forgotten something. _Here it comes_. Jack sighed as Giselle turned back to face him, bringing her hand hard across his face. As Jack turned his head back to glare at her, he saw her staring at Angelica.  
>"Don't even think about it." He warned. Giselle frowned at him, but turned away and stalked off nonetheless. Jack breathed a sigh of relief, but the relief was short lived as a red-haired woman in a matching red dress approached.<p>

"Jack, haven't seen you in a long time."  
>"Scarlett." He watched as the woman caught sight of Angelica.<br>"Who's she?"  
>"No one you need to know."<br>"Picked up another one 'av you?" the red-haired woman smirked.  
>"Don't you have things to do?" Jack asked, irritated.<br>"Oh yes." She reached out and slapped him before turning away and walking off the same way Giselle had gone. No doubt back to the brothel where they worked.

Satisfied that no more unwanted whores would be making an appearance, Jack turned back to Angelica, grinning sheepishly.  
>"Who were they?" she asked.<br>He laughed, thinking she was imitating the two women.  
>"I'm serious, Jack."<br>He stopped laughing and looked at her seriously, noticing Gibbs sidle away to give the couple some privacy. Not that the busy streets of Tortuga were exactly private, but for the most part everyone got on with his or her own business.  
>"Angelica." Despite knowing that no one would really pay attention, Jack took her hands and pulled her into one of the side alleys. "Angelica, listen to me. They were flings. They meant nothing."<br>"But they happened."  
>"Aye, not gonna deny it. You mean too much to me for me to do that."<br>Angelica nodded, slowly. She knew what Jack was like, but she also knew _him_ and could tell when he was being honest.  
>"I promise you, they meant nothing. Drunken mistakes." Jack continued.<br>"Shall we go get this crew, then?" Angelica smiled slightly.  
>"Just one last thing."<br>She looked at him questioningly. He grinned and dipped his head, meeting her lips with his own once again. She kissed back, and he revelled in the feeling of her hands in his hair, caressing the back of his neck. He pushed her back against the alley wall, the kiss becoming more passionate.

A cough behind them caused them to pull apart. Gibbs had ruined the moment once again.  
>"Sorry, Captains. But I believe we have a crew to be signing up." The first mate was holding back a laugh.<br>"Aye. Just a moment, Mr Gibbs." Jack told him. Gibbs nodded and walked away in the direction of the tavern.  
>"Shall we, Captain?" Jack looked down at Angelica, grinning as he offered his arm for her.<br>"Aye, Captain." She grinned back as she took his arm and together they followed Gibbs into the tavern.


	14. Night

_**Hehe romantic Jack 3 Love to my reviewers, you make me happy :D xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong> is for… _Night_

"Perfect. Sign the roster." Angelica glanced over to where Gibbs was approving a fourth man's application to join the crew.

They were sitting in a corner of the _Faithful Bride_, how ironic a name for a tavern in Tortuga. Gibbs sat at one end, Jack in the middle and Angelica on Jack's other side, slightly turned so that her back rested against Jack. He had one arm casually draped around her.  
>"Any room for some old faces aboard the <em>Pearl<em>?" a voice asked. They all glanced up and Angelica noticed a broad grin appear on both the faces of Gibbs and Jack. She, too, recognised the four men, and a bird, but could not remember where she had seen them before.  
>"Marty! Cotton! Pintel and Ragetti!" Gibbs exclaimed. Angelica nodded as realisation dawned on her; they were members of Jack's former crew. She had met them once or twice many years ago, before Barbossa's mutiny.<p>

Jack's grin had turned to a frown of confusion, now.  
>"How are you all alive?" he asked<br>"Eh?" Pintel was confused.  
>"I heard what happened to the <em>Pearl<em>, Barbossa thought he was the only one to escape alive."  
>"Captain Turner found us, near dead we was but not quite." Ragetti explained.<br>"Aye. Him and old Bootstrap got us back to land and we managed to find somewhere to rest and recover." Little Marty added.  
>"I see." Jack nodded, slowly.<br>"So what d'ya say, Cap'n?" Pintel asked.  
>"We set sail tomorrow noon." Jack was grinning again. "Be at the ship then."<p>

By the end of the evening, they had successfully recruited three more men for a total of 11 new recruits. Jack and Gibbs went over to the opposite corner to talk quietly for a moment. About what Angelica did not know, but she assumed it was about the new crew. Jack said one last thing and Gibbs nodded before scuttling out of the door. Jack watched him go and then returned to Angelica, offering her his arm.  
>"Shall we?"<br>She smiled and rose to her feet, accepting his arm. Together they left the tavern, just in time it seemed, for not a moment after the door shut behind them they heard the familiar sounds of breaking glass and men arguing.

They walked through the town for a while before returning to the _Pearl_. When Angelica stepped on deck, she gasped. Candles lit the deck and a wine bottle was placed on a small table, two glasses next to it and a single red rose, the thorns removed, in front of the bottle and glasses.  
>"What is all of this?" She asked, turning to Jack who grinned broadly. He stepped to the table and picked up the rose, turning and walking back to Angelica. He removed her hat before securing the rose in her hair. He then returned to the table where he placed her hat down and picked up the glasses, throwing one to Angelica who caught it easily. Jack uncorked the bottle and poured some of the contents into each glass. At last, he spoke.<br>"Actions speak louder than words, love." He said, softly. Angelica smiled.  
>"But how… this was not here when we left."<br>"Gibbs." Jack said. "After we had a crew signed up, I asked him to set this up. I'd like to say I planned the weather too." They glanced up to the sky which was perfectly black, dotted with millions of silver diamonds. "He is spending the night in the town and will be here shortly before the new recruits arrive tomorrow noon."  
>Angelica raised an eyebrow, bringing her glass to her lips to take a sip.<br>"So we have the ship to ourselves?"  
>"Aye. All night." Jack grinned.<br>"I wonder what we can do on an empty ship." Angelica smiled coyly.  
>"Well I have a few ideas."<br>There was silence whilst they finished their wine and then put the glasses down on the table, never breaking eye contact. Jack held out his hands.  
>"Dance with me?"<br>"There is no music."  
>"Who said you need music?" He took her hands in his and they began to dance as they had done on board the <em>Queen Anne's Revenge<em> that night. This time, though, they did not talk. When Jack dropped her to the floor and bent down over her, she propped herself up and Jack quickly closed the gap between them, his lips meetings hers, and pushed her back to the ground as the kiss became deeper and more passionate.

It was at this point that they had been interrupted several times over the past few days, just as the kiss was leading somewhere. This time, however, the ship was empty. There was no one to interrupt them and so the kiss was free to lead them where they had been wanting to go since before Jack had returned for Angelica.


	15. Obstinate

_**Sorry its short! And just a quick vocab lesson for those of you who don't know what obstinate means, it means stubborn ;) Thank you to my lovely reviewers, keep them coming! I have a couple more chapters written and more reviews mean more updates :D xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong> is for… _Obstinate_

When Jack woke up in his cabin the next morning, he saw Angelica sleeping next to him and smiled as he remembered the events from the previous night. He turned onto his side and propped himself up on one arm so as to watch her, still unbelieving that he had found a girl from whom he would not be running before she awoke. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. He had tried that before, and had ended up going back for her.

Eventually, the Spanish beauty stirred, her eyes fluttering open and coming to rest on Jack. She smiled.  
>"Good morning, Jack." She said, softly.<br>"Morning, love."

Shortly before noon, Gibbs arrived back at the _Pearl_, still somewhat hungover from his night in Tortuga.  
>"How was your night, Cap'n?" he grinned, remembering what he had been asked to do the previous evening. Jack grinned back.<br>"Couldn't have gone better, Mister Gibbs."  
>"I'm glad you've finally found a girl worth sticking around for, Jack." The Captain's grin remained at his lips, but his eyes softened. He turned away, but Gibbs hadn't finished talking. "Did you tell her?"<br>"Tell her what?" Jack turned back around to face his first mate.  
>"How you feel."<br>"Actions speak louder than words, mate. That's what last night was about."  
>"Aye, that be true. But it be my guess she'd like to hear you say it, too."<br>"She already knows. I don't need to tell her."  
>"But…" He was cut off as Jack frowned at him. Gibbs sighed. "Cap'n, it's only three words."<br>"Five." Jack corrected. "I have stirrings for you." He counted the words off on his fingers and then waved them at Gibbs. "See? Five words."  
>"My God, Jack. You're not still claiming it's stirrings!" Gibbs' eyes widened in shock.<br>"Of course I am, after all that's what they are." Gibbs shook his head.  
>"You're a stubborn one, Jack." The first mate said, before walking away.<p>

"You're a stubborn one, Jack." The Captain muttered once his first mate was out of ear shot. They were stirrings. He would never say they had grown into feelings, even if deep down he knew they had. He knew exactly what three words Gibbs had been talking about, but he would never say them. Better to say it with actions and never have your true feelings known than to say it with words and then have them thrown in your face.


	16. Persistence

_**Another short one but oh well. Hope you enjoy and thank you to reviewers especially Sparrangelica64 :) xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong> is for… _Persistence_

"Thank you, Jack." Angelica walked up the steps to the helm where the Captain stood, overseeing the work of the new crew members. He turned to look at her and smiled.  
>"For what?" he asked, although Angelica was sure he already knew.<br>"Last night." No more needed to be said. To both of them, the night had been wonderful and Angelica couldn't imagine anything better. She hoped it was an experience that they could repeat in the not-so-distant future, but with a full ship she wasn't so sure. Jack walked over to her, dipping his head and planting a kiss on her lips before turning back to the helm.

A frown crossed Angelica's face and she strode down to the galley where Gibbs was preparing food. She sat down with a frustrated sigh.  
>"Everythin' all right, Miss?" Gibbs asked.<br>"Why does he have to be so… so stubborn?"  
>"Ah, Jack still holdin' out on you?"<br>"Aye." She sighed again.  
>"You know, Miss, you and I both know how he feels. The only one he's foolin's himself."<br>"I know, it would just be nice for him to say it, you know?" Gibbs looked at her sympathetically.  
>"He'll come around, Miss. You just keep being persistent. Don't give him any reason to doubt how you feel."<br>"But why not? He's giving me reason to doubt how he feels!" she snapped.  
>"Aye, but he's not as egocentric as people think. Tell the truth, I don't think he knows how he got such a fine lass and he's… he's scared, Miss. Scared that if he admits to how he feels you'll disappear." Angelica's eyes fell at this.<br>"I didn't think of that." She spoke softly, shaking her head ever so slightly. Then she looked Gibbs in the eye. "But I've told him how I feel. Surely he realises I'm not going to run away?" Gibbs shrugged.  
>"No one alive knows how Jack thinks, Hell I don't even think he knows most of the time."<br>"Persistence it is, then." Angelica sighed.  
>"Aye. Persistence and patience. He'll say it when he's good and ready."<p> 


	17. Question

_**Yikes sorry for the major short chapters at the mo! I know this fic isn't meant to be long ones but I just cant seem to add anymore in at the mo! I think R and S are longer though (heck, I know they are!) Thank you very much to all reviewers! xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Q<strong> is for… _Question_

Late that evening, Gibbs joined Jack at the helm. Angelica had already turned in for the night, as had the rest of the crew. The pair nodded at each other in silent acknowledgement and no word was spoken for a few minutes. When at last a voice broke the silence, it was Jack who spoke.  
>"Have you noticed Angelica seemed… troubled, today?" he asked his first mate. Gibbs, who knew what and why Angelica seemed this way, frowned.<br>"A bit, aye. Have you any idea what could be botherin' her?" He asked, not letting on that he knew. Jack shook his head.  
>"I had hoped you would." He sighed. "It felt like she was distant ever since she came up to thank me earlier." Gibbs' frown deepened. He had advised Angelica to give Jack no reason to doubt how she felt, and yet she had done the opposite. "Do you think it could be something I said?" Jack continued.<p>

Gibbs was silent for a moment, studying Jack. His eyes showed that he was concerned about Angelica, and also upset about the fact that he could be losing her. Gibbs knew that Angelica meant a lot to his Captain, maybe even more than the _Pearl_ meant to him. But as he had said to Angelica, there was the element of fear. Few knew that Jack was capable of such an emotion, Gibbs being one of the few that did. Right now, the fear was that, despite her words, Angelica would run as soon as Jack told her how he felt or that she would eventually drift away from him. How could Gibbs make him realise that the lass felt as strongly for Jack as Jack did for the lass? He sighed.  
>"Or maybe it's something you <em>haven't<em> said." He said pointedly, looking his Captain in the eyes. Jack looked away and sighed. Deep down, he knew that Gibbs was probably right. But he had never been in a proper relationship before. Flings, yes. They were easy. All he had to do was go to Tortuga, or somewhere similar, find a brothel or some willing woman on the streets to woo, have his fun and leave the next morning before she awoke. This was real, and it meant something to him. He was not leaving Angelica, and he hoped more than anything that she was not leaving him. He had sworn he would never utter the three words that were so simple yet meant so much, but right now it seemed that he was at risk of losing her if he didn't.


	18. Reveries

_**:) Enjoy! Love to reviewers and check out my new fic: Stand By You xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong> is for… _Reveries_

The night just a few short days ago had been one of the best nights of Angelica's life. She had only felt the way she had then a few times before; when Jack first came to the Convent, when Jack took her to the beach for the first time after sneaking away from the Convent, when she had left the Convent with Jack for good, and when they had danced on the deck of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. All of those events had taken place at night, and all had been equally magical.

Of course, her time with Jack hadn't always been plain sailing, if you'll pardon the pun. He eventually left her, she had never asked why, but he had already taught her how to handle a sword, however, and she had used these skills against him the next time she saw him in Saint Dominique. She hadn't succeeded, of course, and the next time they saw each other had been a completely different story. They had wined and dined under the stars in La Martinique, music and candlelight surrounding them. Then he had upped and left again, breaking her heart once more.

She had gone quite some time without seeing him after that, although she couldn't escape the stories about him that rolled around the towns; the mutiny from Hector Barbossa, being killed by Davy Jones' Kraken, being rescued from Davy Jones' locker and then the war against the East India Trading Company. Then things had fallen quiet for a few years, and Angelica couldn't help wondering what had become of him. She briefly heard that he had been to the Fountain of Youth, but no more was known of the matter.

After she met her father, Blackbeard, she had sailed with him for quite some time, ever hopeful that she would catch a glimpse of the _Black Pearl_ and it's Captain. When they had come across the ship, however, her father had used his sword, the sword of Triton, to turn the _Pearl_ against it's crew. Angelica hadn't been sure how many of the men had survived, but she knew that Jack had not been aboard. Instead, Hector Barbossa had been Captain and had managed to get away, losing a leg and so becoming known to her and her father as the one-legged man. A few months later, the quartermaster had foretold that Blackbeard would be killed in a fortnight by the one-legged man, and so they had set about getting a new crew. She had disguised herself as Jack Sparrow, knowing that very few men would be willing to serve under Blackbeard or a woman. The last place they recruited crew members was in London, and it was here in the _Captain's Daughter_ that the real Jack Sparrow had turned up and found his way into the back room. Angelica had duelled with him for some time before using her signature move which Jack had instantly remembered. The way he kissed her then had reignited all her old feelings for him, and she was sure that somewhere deep inside of him he still felt the same way about her. She had tricked him onto the ship and together they had journeyed to the Fountain of Youth where Jack had saved her life after she was cut by the poisoned blade the one-legged man had used to stab her father with. She had been furious at the time, having been conned into taking her father's years from him, but Jack had sensed her wrath and left her on an island where she had come to realise that her father had only had his own interests at heart and would have felt no remorse if she had died for him. At last Jack had returned for her, and the couple's love had blossomed once more. Of course, Jack still wouldn't say the words.

Sighing, the Spanish woman brought herself out of her reveries and walked back up to the deck, her eyes immediately searching for Jack who was standing proudly at the helm. She knew Gibbs was right when he said Jack was scared and that she should be persistent, but it was hard to keep convincing a man of your love when he didn't do the same. She could tell him she loved him a thousand times over, and yet it seemed he would never tell her those three simple words even once.


	19. Stirrings

_**Apologies for taking so long with this one, I've actually had it written for a while just not got round to publishing it :L Sorry about that!**_  
><em><strong>Thank you to all reviewers, please check out my other fic "Stand By You" :)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy, R&amp;R xxx <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong> is for… _Stirrings_

As Jack noticed the Spanish beauty, _his_ Spanish beauty, walk up to the deck, he couldn't help but smile. Just her presence made everything seem brighter and he couldn't imagine losing her again. But deep down, he knew that he was at risk of losing her. He could tell she was growing irritated and unhappy by his refusal to say the three words she wanted to hear. She had already told him several times, so why was it he still couldn't bring himself to say them back? And why was he still trying to fool himself that they were still only stirrings?

The thing was, underneath all his male bravado, Jack was scared. He had seen people suffer heartbreak and he didn't want to let himself fall the way they had. He had seen people have the one they loved used against them as leverage. He didn't want to let someone get that close to him. But he knew it was too late for that. He cared for Angelica more than anything else, and he knew he would do absolutely anything to protect her. He would even risk his beloved _Pearl_ for her, and that was saying something considering all he had been through to get the ship and keep it. But he knew he would give her up in a moment to save Angelica. Taking a deep breath, Jack called Cotton to take the wheel and headed down to where he knew Gibbs was likely to be.

"Mister Gibbs?"  
>"Aye, Cap'n?"<br>"How do I tell Angelica?"  
>"Tell her what, Cap'n?" Jack looked pointedly at his first mate, who opened his eyes wide and nodded as realisation dawned on him. "Ahh, you finally summoned up the courage to tell her."<br>"Aye. I have to admit, I've known they've been more than stirrings for a while now." Jack nodded.  
>"You and everyone else." Gibbs laughed, turning into a cough as the captain frowned at him. "Well, Jack, I'd say you just tell her straight."<br>"Oh so I just waltz up to her and tell her?"  
>"You gotta say it with actions as well." There was silent as both men racked their brains for a solution, and finally Gibbs grinned. "Tell you what, how about a candlelit dinner in your cabin tonight?" Jack nodded, slowly.<br>"What about the food?"  
>"You leave that to me. I'll get the cook to prepare something for the captains as well as for the crew and then I'll take it to your cabin for you. You can set it up how you like and then I'll let Miss Angelica know you wish to dine with her alone." Jack nodded, then turned to go but paused as he started to walk away.<br>"Thank you, Gibbs." He said, and then left.

"Here's the food, Cap'n." Gibbs said, knocking on the cabin door. Jack opened it quickly and took the plates from his first mate.  
>"Thank you. Now, send her up." Jack closed the door behind him and lay the plates on the table. A single candle was placed in the centre alongside a bottle of wine. A glass stood by each plate. A few moments passed, and then there was another knock at the door. The person did not wait for a response, however, and walked in, her beauty making Jack freeze for a moment before he regained his composure.<br>"Gibbs said you requested I dine with you." Angelica smiled, and then caught sight of the table. "I was not expecting all of this. What is this, Jack?"  
>"Dinner, of course."<br>"Why the whole display?"  
>"Because…" Jack started, finding it hard to get the words out. He had never uttered them before, but he knew he had to and he knew this was the opportune moment. "Because I love you." He finally said.<br>"What?" Angelica was shocked. Had those words really just come out of Jack's mouth?  
>"I love you, Angelica." The words came easier this time, as if an invisible barrier had been broken. Angelica stared at him for a few seconds, silent. Then she made her way over to Jack, reached her hands up and wrapped them around his neck and gently pulled his head down to hers where she met his lips with her own. Jack's own hands moved instinctively to Angelica's waist, pulling her close as they kissed. Eventually they parted, and Angelica's eyes met his.<br>"I love you too, Jack." She said softly, and he grinned before dipping his head once more, the food forgotten.


	20. Teague

_**So so sorry guys! Thank you loads to anyone reading this, means a lot if people haven't gone off of this story!  
>Another apology because I don't think this is my best work, but I will definitely be updating more often now... not that that will be hard considering recent standards haha honestly though, I will try get 'U' up within a week :) Also, 'Stand by You' will be getting an update within the next few weeks :)<strong>_

___**Enough babbling, on to the story :)**_

_**Please review to let me know if you're still around! Love you all if you are :) **_

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong> is for… _Teague_

The next morning when Angelica woke, it took her a few moments to remember where she was. Turning her head to the side, she smiled as she saw Jack lying next to her, watching her. He returned her smile, and then stretched his head over to kiss her. She sighed happily as their lips met, then rested her head on his chest once they had parted, closing her eyes.  
>"Angel?"<br>She opened her eyes again, reluctantly raising her head to look at him questioningly.  
>"I… I want you to meet my dad." He said, then quickly added "If you want to, of course."<br>She smiled at him, realising from the way that he asked that it was not something he had asked a lot of women, if any, before.  
>"Of course I'd like to."<br>His grin returned to his face and he kissed her once more.

"Land ho!" Gibbs called out later that day. Angelica made her way to the side of the ship to take her first look at Shipwreck City and, at the centre of it, Shipwreck Cove. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of the thousands of wrecked ships around and turned to Gibbs who was at her side.  
>"You can tell a lot of thought went into naming the place!"<br>Gibbs laughed.  
>"Aye, we're a rather unimaginative bunch when it comes to naming things!" He agreed.<p>

A short while later, they tied up the ship and entered the cove. Immediately, an older version of Jack with a much larger hat approached them, a bottle of rum in his hands and a slight grin on his face.  
>"Hello Jacky." His voice was deep, but bore a similarity to Jack's own voice.<br>"Hello dad." Both pirates raised their fingers to their hats and lowered them again in some form of a salute. Then the older man's eyes rested on Angelica and he glanced questioningly at Jack who reached out an arm to pull the Latina closer.  
>"Dad, this is Angelica Malon. Angelica, this is my dad; Captain Edward Teague, Keeper of the Pirate Code."<br>"Ah, the woman from Seville." Teague nodded, and Angelica glanced quizzically at Jack, but he either did not notice, or chose not to respond.  
>"A pleasure to meet you, Captain Teague." She inclined her head respectfully, and a slight smirk twitched at the older pirate's lips, obviously somewhat amused by this. After a moment, he nodded briefly and turned back to his son.<br>"Jacky, a word." Father and son left the room, but not before Teague had motioned for the others to sit around a large table in the middle of the room.

"What did Captain Teague mean, 'the woman from Seville' ?" Angelica asked Gibbs as she took a seat beside him. The first mate was silent for a while, and Angelica was sure he was not going to answer, but at last he sighed and turned to her, his voice low so that he would not be overheard by the rest of the crew who were deep in their own conversations.  
>"Well you see, Miss, you remember how I told you it's never been easy for him to leave you?"<br>She nodded.  
>"Well, after many of those occasions, he's come back here to try and clear his head a bit. Eventually, Teague began to wonder what was wrong with his son; he'd rarely come to the Cove and when he did he was depressed, and lost. So he asked Jack what was wrong. Aye, Jack held out on him at first, but Teague knows how to get the truth from him." He cast a glance over at the room where Jack and his father had gone. "I dare say he's asking Jack how this latest development came around." He looked at Angelica, who had her eyes downcast.<br>"I never knew it affected him that much." She said softly, and Gibbs nodded.  
>"Still, you're together now." I think it's safe to say he knows what he wants now." He told her, and she looked up, smiling slightly. "After all, he's never introduced any of his other lady friends to his father."<p> 


	21. Unforgettable

_**So on January 23 2012, I said I would update this within a week... it's been a bit of a long week hasn't it xD I hope I still have some of my lovely readers with me and that you haven't lost interest in this story purely because the author is incredibly slow? **_

_**Long story short, I had my A-Level exams that summer (for non-UK people, they're the exams which basically get you into uni or work or whatever you want to do after school) and so spent a lot of time revising for them. After that I started uni and then got bogged down with assignments and exams once more. I'm almost half way through second year now, which is a pretty scary thought, but I think I've got just the right balance to be able to study hard and use fanfiction for some down-time/stress relief! Fingers crossed!**_

_**For those of you who have been waiting nearly two years for this update, I apologise most sincerely and will try and have "V" up as soon as possible! I will also be trying to tap out another chapter for "Stand By You" by the end of the month for anyone interested in that!**_

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong> is for… _Unforgettable_

Father and son entered the room that had, many years ago, been their living room. Both men sat, and the younger of the two surveyed the room, identifying how it had changed over the years, before he felt his father's eyes on him and turned to meet his gaze.  
>"What?"<br>"You know what, Jacky."  
>"I do not."<br>"Don't feign ignorance, Jacky. You know I know you too well."  
>Jack sighed. "Angelica."<br>"Aye, Angelica. From what I recall, you seem to leave her on some island before comin' back here to sulk." Teague raised an eyebrow. "So what's happened to make you bring her here with you this time?"  
>"It's a bit of a long story, dad…"<br>"We got plenty of time, Jacky."

And so, Jack went on to tell his father about meeting Angelica in the _Captain's Daughter_ in London, just minutes after Teague had left the pub, and journeying with her and her father, Blackbeard, to the Fountain of Youth. He glossed over some of the details; he didn't particularly want to share the intimate moments they had shared on deck the night Angelica had first shared with him the ritual for the Fountain with anyone, least of all his father, but he said enough that Teague would not be confused as to how the two had ended up together again. He also didn't mention just how scared he had been when she had cut herself on Barbossa's poisoned blade.

"After Blackbeard died, I took her in a longboat and rowed to an island. And I left her there."  
>"You left her?"<br>"Well I went back for her obviously." Jack retorted.  
>"Aye, I'd gathered as much seeing as she's sat in the next room right at this moment. But why?"<br>"Bit of a funny story, really. Turns out my compass generally knows what I want before I realise it meself. Gibbs too, for that matter." Jack frowned.  
>"So you were trying to get to, I'll assume, Tortuga, and the compass kept pointing you back to the island?"<br>"Aye. I probably could've found Tortuga without it, but…" Jack sighed, his voice softening as he shook his head. "Gibbs had been telling me for a while that my stirrings were something more, but it wasn't until the compass persisted in pointing me towards her that I knew it for meself. So I turned the _Pearl_ around, and we went back for her."

Teague cocked his head to one side, feeling his lips twitch into a small smile as he looked at his son. He had known for a while that there was something about Angelica that made her different to all the common wenches he knew his son spent time with, and now it seemed Jack had finally realised it too.

"So is this it, this time?" Teague broke the silence that had fallen. "You're not gonna leave her again?"  
>"No." Jack shook his head quickly. "No, I'm not leaving her again. I don't know what it is about her. She's just… unforgettable."<p> 


	22. Virason

_**Blimey, another update?! Trying to make up for my super long hiatus by getting the rest of these chapters typed out for you all. Means a lot of googling at the moment, because these last few letters are where it gets really tricky! X is currently looking as though it will have to be an "ex" word with the "e" cut off! **_

_**Massive thank you to those of you who read and reviewed the last update, so so pleased to see such a good response and I'm thrilled you haven't abandoned all hope for the story! It will be finished, hopefully by the new year... If not at least by the end of January. **_

_**Quick vocab lesson, because this word came from one of my aforementioned google sessions :p  
>Virason = sea breeze. <strong>_

_**Thank you all again for your continued loyalty, it's due to the great response to the last chapter that I decided to get this one done and posted so soon after, so I really do appreciated it! **_

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong> is for… _Virason_

They had left Shipwreck Cove the following day and were now back out on the open ocean, though their heading was as yet unknown to Angelica.  
>"Where are we going, Jack?" she asked, not for the first time that day.<br>"You'll see when we get there."

Angelica rolled her eyes and walked away. That was all he had said today. She hoped he wasn't taking her back to the island to leave her again; she was pretty certain that he had finally accepted his feelings for her, but one can never be quite sure when things involve Captain Jack Sparrow. He wasn't the most unpredictable Pirate on the seven seas for nothing!

It was a few hours later when land finally came into sight and, though she couldn't be quite sure where they were, the tall buildings assured her it was not some island on which Jack was going to leave her.

Another hour, and Angelica had worked it out.  
>"You know we can't come here!" she hissed into Jack's ear.<br>"It'll be dark by the time we get there." Was his only response.  
>"There will still be people around!" She shook her head in disbelief. "If people see us together, do you know what they'll say?"<br>"Angelica, darling, you've changed a fair bit since the last time you were here." Jack smirked, finally turning to face her. "Besides, if anyone is still looking for the nun who disappeared all those years ago, they're not exactly going to think she's become a Pirate." With that, he turned back to the helm, slowing the speed so that they would arrive in darkness.

Sure enough, the only light when they dropped anchor was from the full moon and the many stars that were shining brightly.  
>"Ready to go ashore, love?"<br>Angelica turned, her eyes narrowed.  
>"Why here, Jack?"<br>"Because this is where our journey started." He answered simply.  
>"And this is where it ends?" she spoke softly, almost not wanting to hear his answer.<br>"What?! Angel, no. After all that's happened recently, how can you think I'd leave you again?"  
>Angelica raised her eyes to meet his, searching and finding nothing but truth in them. Of course, Jack was good at hiding lies, but she wanted so much to believe he was being honest that she nodded and allowed him to lead her into the longboat.<p>

The town of Seville was eerily silent when they stepped foot on land, and Angelica's eyes were immediately drawn to the small window she knew so well from her past; it was the window to her old room in the Convent, and her old life. She found her thoughts straying to those she had left behind, most notably Samantha, who had been the old person Angelica felt she could really call a friend. Of course, she would be _Sister_ Samantha now, just as Angelica would have been Sister Angelica had she stayed.

"You alright, love?" Jack's softly spoken words and his hand touching her arm drew Angelica from her reverie, and she looked up at him, smiling slightly.  
>"I am."<br>"Follow me, then."

Jack lead her through the town, past the various houses and buildings that were either reminders of Angelica's past, or of how much things had changed since she had left. As Jack turned a corner, she realised where he was taking her, and she smiled properly for the first time that day. She had only taken this route once, and that had been on the second night Jack had visited her. It was not considered proper, after all, for young ladies from the Convent to visit the beach.

As they stepped onto the sand, Angelica stopped, causing Jack to turn round, his expression questioning. Angelica simply smiled, her eyes glinting in amusement, as she stooped to remove her boots before digging her now bare toes into the cool sand. Jack followed her lead. Both rid of their boots, the two pirates walked hand in hand towards the sea, just as they had all those years before.

The last time she had been here, Angelica had realised she had feelings for the mysterious Pirate who had come into her life barely twenty-four hours earlier. They had shared their first kiss on this beach, and he had promised her freedom. Now, wrapped in his arms as they stood in the water, the waves lapping at their feet and their hair dancing in the gentle sea breeze, she realised just how much she loved the very same man who had captured her heart way back then.


End file.
